


Did You Have a Nightmare, Papa?

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, I hope this is the right rating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild sexual innuendos, Rating is because Herc swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keegan gets worried in the morning after hearing what she thought was Chuck having a nightmare but it was really Chuck and Raleigh having sex. Herc is both amused and disappointed in the two other pilots. Rating is for swearing because Herc swears a lot and for mild sexual innuendos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Have a Nightmare, Papa?

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this prompt so much, I never thought I'd do it. I don't regret it though, not even a tiny bit. 
> 
> Based off the otpprompt.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine your OTP as parents of a small child. However, throughout their marriage, they’ve still managed to keep their sex life active (as long as their kid is either asleep already or they have some time to themselves).
> 
> One morning after a passionate round of sex, their child comes up to them in the kitchen and asks person B, “Did you have a nightmare last night?” Person B replies no but asks their child why they would think that. The child responds, “Well, whenever I have a nightmare, I call out for daddy/mommy, too.”
> 
> Person B is speechless and person A’s reaction is up to you. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Chuck and Raleigh woke up to a pounding on their door. Raleigh glanced at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning, groaning he rolled over to face Chuck.

“I am never having sex you with that late again.” Raleigh groaned and stretched.

“Was good though, wasn’t it?” Chuck rasped out with a smug grin.

“I never said it wasn’t.” Raleigh smirked.

“Daddy! Papa! Why is your door locked? It’s breakfast time!” Keegan’s voice came from the other side of the door followed by another pounding.

“Keegan go set up Octonauts to watch during breakfast, I’ll get them to come out.” Herc’s gruff voice came from the other side of the door, as well.

“We’re coming.” Raleigh said as the two younger Jaeger pilots quickly dressed, so fast almost as if there was a kaiju alert.

“Yeah, yeah, I bet you did.” Herc grimaced as Raleigh opened the door. Herc sized up the two and shook his head, at the two blushing younger pilots. 

Herc made his way towards the kitchen mumbling, “I really didn’t need to know that personal shit.”

Chuck and Raleigh came into the kitchen a few minutes later after they’d managed to stop blushing so visibly.

The four began breakfast, Raleigh making eggs and toast, Chuck and Keegan setting the table, Herc making coffee and pouring Keegan juice in her cup shaped like a skull that was a gift from the Kaidonovskys.

“Hey, Papa?” Keegan asked looking at Chuck in concern.

“Yeah, Keegs? What’s up?” Chuck responded as he sat the last plate on the table. Herc was pouring three cups of coffee, taking a sip out of his ‘World’s Best Grandpa’ mug.

“Did you have a nightmare last night?” Keegan asked, eyes wide in concern.

“No. Why do you ask?” Chuck asked as the other adults looked towards Chuck and Keegan curiously.

“Last night you were yelling for Daddy. Whenever I have a nightmare, I yell for you and Daddy.” Keegan stated simply.

Herc choked on his coffee, some of it being spat out. Raleigh and Chuck froze and paled as they looked at each other. Their reactions only made Herc laugh a big booming laugh, red in the face, having safely set his mug down.

“What’s so funny, Grandpa? Did you have a nightmare, Papa? You always say it helps to talk about it.” Keegan spoke, oblivious to the atmosphere in the kitchen.

“I’m lettin’ you explain this one. No way am I gettin’ involved in this.” Herc chuckled, walking out of the room with a dismissive wave towards Raleigh and Chuck. 

As he left, he mumbled, “Damn idjits need to control themselves at night or soundproof their fucking house.”

“Papa? Daddy?” Keegan asked and tilted her head to the side.

The two in question shot each other looks in their eyes telling the other to answer.

“Papa?” Keegan asked softer and wrapped her arms around Chuck’s leg. The two parents looked at their daughter and sighed.

“Uh, yeah. I had a nightmare but I’m okay, Keegan. Daddy took care of me.” Chuck consoled his daughter.

“Yeah, I’ll bet he did.” Herc smirked as he entered the kitchen swiping a plate of toast and eggs.

“I’m going to sleep in your bed tonight with you so you don’t have another nightmare.” Keegan declared, no question, just stating what she was going to do and that they would be wise not to fight her on it.

Raleigh and Chuck looked at each other. Herc doubled over in laughter, laughing so hard his eyes were watering up.

“Serves you two right.” Herc managed to cough out in between laughs.

Chuck glared at Herc and growled, “Shut it, old man.”

“Don’t call me that.” Herc growled back, voice hoarse from laughing so hard. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Grandpa, are you crying?” Keegan asked and ran to Herc concerned. When he shook his head, she asked him another question.

“Are they from laughter?” She wiped a stray tear, smiling.

“Yeah.” Herc replied gruffly.

“What’s so funny?” Keegan asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Your fathers who are goddamn loveable idjits.” Herc chuckled immediately being scolded by Keegan for his language. He apologized and told her to sit down.

“You two as well. Get your asses over here and eat your damn breakfast.” Herc ordered Raleigh and Chuck, the two scrambled towards the table, plates and mugs in hand.

“Grandpa! I told you! You aren’t supposed to swear!” Keegan reprimanded Herc.

“Even though I heard both Papa and Daddy swear last night while Papa was having his nightmare.” Keegan added.

“Oh fuck.” Was all Herc responded with as the other two Jaeger pilots choked on their food.

“Yeah, that’s what they kept saying! That’s a really bad one!” Keegan informed the table.

Herc shot the two adults a look and asked Keegan how Cheung Wei was feeling and told her to tell him all about how Doctor Keegan was treating him. Keegan began telling her Grandpa of her and Cheung’s path to recovery, effectively changing the subject without Keegan realizing it.

“We’re going to Hell.” Chuck whispered to Raleigh, the latter nodded and began to eat his food again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I had a fun time writing this! I'm working on a few other longer fics for this series, they'll be a while before they're posted but that doesn't mean I won't post smaller ones like this! :)
> 
> My mom was laughing while reading this and then afterwards goes, "It's racy, funny, but pretty racy." I told her, "That is not racy, trust me. IT COULD BE SO WORSE, MOMMA." 
> 
> Thank you for the support and for reading! <3
> 
> Also, if this isn't the right rating, let me know, please.


End file.
